Just being me
by nicsb
Summary: When Belle's been adopted by Cartmen's mum, she has to move to South Park, the small town.But when she makes a tone of friends, and even starts getting along with Cartmen, life can't be that bad? Kyle loves the girl who's Cartmen's new sister, but maybe does Stan as well? While then 2 boys go crazy for her, does Kenny love anouther girl? And what crazy things do the gang do?
1. Chapter 1

"Ya should've said no, you should've gone home..."

I sang dancing to the fun song, Should've Said No by Taylor Swift, my favourite artist. My wavy dark blond hair bounced across my elbows, as I danced around the room. My friend I need to share with in the home was out, so I was free to take over the fairly dodgy CD player and to make good use of my energy...which I was embarrassed to do when Yazmina was in the stuffy room with me, she's make fun of me, craving off my embarrassment. I didn't even like her, but if I wasn't her 'friend' I'd have a hard time while I was at the care home, plus she was the only girl my age, there was a unwritten rule that people in the same age groups stuck together.

There weren't many people round our age, the only ones were me, Yazmina, Jack and Aiden. So that was our Clique who defended each other, and that was it. I was sure none of us would get adopted anytime soon, we got fostered now-and-then. But usually for 3 months, which isn't long. Anyway, not many people wanted to even foster Yazmina, she was that typical popular bitchy girl at school, who everyone loved, and no one would want to foster me. Because I was also like that. But sometimes, you _can't _choose who your friends are, not in a care home anyway.

Plus, since me and Yazmina stopped being fostered the boys thought...why should we go if our best mates can't. It just isn't fair! So they refused to go to any interviews, not even interviews for adoptions, which came rarely here, and usually if you get an adoptive interview you get the home. I was the only girl who ever didn't get adopted at one of them God-Damn interviews, it was a full 3 years ago, and I got teased for a while, but Aiden stopped all of 'em. This was a good year before Yazmina turned up, and around 2 months before Jack came to the house. I was grateful to Aiden, I hated not being successful, never mind having it thrown at me every day.

It was when I was thinking that thought, when a care worker, Ms. Deacon, came into the room. "Mary, Get the HELL outta here and knock." The push over care worker rolled her silver eyes, and stepped out of the room, shutting the cracking door behind her, then knocked. I opened the door. "Oh, why Ms Deacon? What a surprise! Would you want to come in?" I asked politely. She smiled, amused. "No time anymore, Belle, quickly, follow me into the interview room." "Awww! I won't be fostered anyway..." I moaned, unimpressed that annoying care worker. "It's an adoption interview, and they requested a girl just like you! Age, attitude, everything. It's practically a done deal!"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. All I knew was I was going to have a home. A family. Wait...What would Yazima think? What if I hated them? I could just imagine it now, some Mary-Sue parents, who are more push over's than the people who worked at this place, they could even have an annoying geeky daughter, who does all their homework, never leaves the house...how could I beer it? Ms. Deacon's voice broke my chain of thoughts. "Uh, Belle, Miss Cartmen is waiting, so could you hurry up...?" She asked politely.

I smiled, she said Miss. There wasn't two, there was just one parent, this eased my mind, there was one little flaw in the family, maybe, hopefully, there were more! She said family, so there must be a son or daughter, no idea how old the child was, but probibily my age, because Ms. Deacon said the mother requested a girl my age, so obviously she'd want someone my age for her son or daughter? Ha, I could be Sherlock Holmes!

"Coming!" I said in a sing-song voice, and followed Ms. Deacon to the interview room. I've been here many times, looking for Forster parents, but this was different, this was more serious than a mere foster interview. I looked at the mother, she looked fairly kind and sweet, "Oh look, poopsicans! I told you there'll be a girl your age" I smiled, POOPSICANS! "Well, she's in 5th Grade, just like your son!" I looked at the fat guy, who is probably my...URRGG brother! I looked at the Fat-Ass, I instantly knew his type, the bully, who didn't really bully, more teased. I didn't doubt for a minute how popular he must be, but I knew how popular _I'd _be, I couldn't deny it, I was friendly, harsh, not very bitchy but I could be when I wanted to...

"This' Arabelle!" Ms. Deacon told them, enthusiastically, I crindged at my full name. "Belle or Arrie. I prefure Belle, but **never **Arabelle." I said it an odd, strange, blunt manner, with a hint of sweetness to remain likable. "Okay, Belle...any hobbies?"

The convocation went like that, she asked, I answered. Simple, right? I smiled, I had to have this family in the bag, I hoped to myself. But after the interview Liane (Miss Cartmen) asked if I'd like to leave today or tomorrow. "Oh, I must insist she leaves _today_. The sooner her and her friends get separation, the very better." Ms. Deacon told her, I stood there, awestruck as they started discussing **MY **God-Damn future! It's my future, Bitch's, get you own.

In the car ride, when I was fully packed and in seat of the car, near Eric, or as he prefers...Cartmen. I realised my life it in Liane's hands now, not mine. And I had to live with Cartmen, the big Fatass. Shit, could my life get any worse? Ever? I'm adopted, with no chance of saying goodbye to my mates, not even Yazmina. My life was screwed from the moment I was born, got worse when I was put into care and I knew it'd be fucked up, moving to South Park, from my home.

As soon as the car stopped I swung the door open then rolled my eyes at Cartmen, listening to him mutter to himself "Gonna get a new sister Cartmen, she'll be great Carmen. Damn! thought she'd be ugly so I could rip on her, but NOOOO" "Earth to Carmen, you gonna get out anytime soon or shell I fetch the butter so you can get out the God-Damn door, Fatass." I wasn't in the mood for a grumpy idiot like Cartmen. I just realised my life was planned out for me, I had to get the hell outta this small town.

I was eating dinner at their house, I had to admit it _was_ amazing. Not just the food, but my adoptive mother, who seemed so kind! Sadly, Cartmen was an utter Dick. He ate 20 times more than I'd ever have, it was discussing, I cringed at the thought of ever being as stupidly fat as that douche bag. Suddenly, after I'd finished Liane's perfect dinner, there was a hard knock at the door, I wonder who that is, I thought to myself idly. Probably one of Liane's friends, or a postman, I didn't know.

"Open the door, Fat Ass!" I heard someone call, I smiled for half a second, someone else called this kid Fat Ass? "I'm coming, you stupid Jew." Cartmen called out. "Oh, your friends are here? Are you going to stay here or go out today?" "I don't know mum!" He screamed. I eyed him suspiciously as he went to open the door.

"Hey, my mum said your mum replaced you..." A guy was holding back a laugh "Shut the Fuck up Staaaaaaaan!" He moaned, in an annoyed manner. "Well, C'mon then. My mum said you have a new sister...Lets see her then." Another voice, the same voice that called Cartmen Fat-Ass said. "Umm-Hmm" A different voice said. "Fine. I'll show you Fucktards." Cartmen said. Shit. Were they all gonna make a show out of me? Laugh at the new adopted girl, who has the bad luck of living with that Ass Hole?

I ran up stairs, I didn't want them to see me; I didn't want to meet his dumb mates. I went in my new room that was much bigger than the old one at the home. Someone knocked on the door, they couldn't get in because I was leaning into the door, making sure they couldn't get in. "Just open the door!" A voice shouted, I couldn't though, I really couldn't. My life is so fucked up.

**Kyle's POV**

I was at home, listening to my music, it was an amazing day- I decided not to go to my friends house today, it was just one of them days I didn't want to do anything, why would I? It was a Thursday, and the crisp air was getting to me. All I wanted to do was do my homework and have a quiet night. "Kyle, dear! You'll never believe what Liane did!" My mum said, ready for gossip of one of her best mates.

"Errmm, I don't really care mum" I tried to tell her, not giving a shit what Cartmen's stupid mum did. "Oh, she adopted a girl in your grade, she's so happy!" I froze. Cartmen, has a sister! Oh my God, this is brilliant! She could be the biggest GEEK ever, I laughed at the mere thought of Cartmen having to live with a nerd! My life was happy, because his will probably be in hell right now, I had to call all the others, we'd have the biggest laugh about it ever.

We were at the door to Cartmen's house. "So who's gonna knock?" Kenny said, his voice muffled under his hood. "I'll do it, I can't wait to see her" I told them all. I knocked. No answer, I knocked again, no answer. I shouted this time "Open the door, Fat Ass!" Cartmen replied almost a second later. "I'm coming, you stupid Jew!" We were all excited, to see who the hell that dick has to live with. When he answered Stan couldn't wait to ask, he had to see it to believe it.

"Hey my mum said your mum replaced you..." Oh, she must of called Stan's mum as well, Mrs Cartmen must of been eager to get the news out as quickly as possible. Stan was trying not to laugh, so was I...haha Cartmen is being replaced! He wasn't amused by the harsh comment Stan said. "Shut the Fuck up, Staaaaaaan" He said in an angry tone. "Well, C'mon then. My mum said you have a new sister...Let's see her then." I almost demanded. He was so, so pissed off but it was worth it, worth him being the annoyed one. "Fine. I'll show you fucktards." We followed him into his house, when we heard a swift run, "SHE'S RUNNING FOR IT!" Stan said to everyone.

"Quick, she'll be going to her room! I'll lead you to it" Cartmen said, so we all broke out into a run, to follow him. But she locked us out, purposely making us have to wait ages to see her, "Just open the door!" I shouted, not wanting to wait. Now it was Cartmen's turn to laugh, "You know how funny it is that you guys have to wait-" Stan cut him off. "You know what's funny? Your face, Fat Ass!" But, just after that comment the girl opened the door.

"Emm, hey." She said so shyly, fuck, she wasn't a nerd, she was beautiful, damn Cartmen. "Cartmen, you lucky Bastard." I told him in an annoyed voice, how come he gets the luck of living with _he_. "Hey, do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I come back in half an hour?" Stan said, she rolled her eyes and giggled at the comment. "No, seriously, my girlfriend dumped me like a week ago so..." He said, trying to act cool.

God-Damn it. That was embarrassing to watch, so I stepped in. "Hi, I'm Kyle..."

**A/N So that's all! I'm gonna update soon, so if you guys liked it, review? If you have any idea's PM me, if not, then sit back and enjoy the story! :D Oh, and this chapter hasn't got many jokes in, 'Cuz this is meant to be the starter, but Chapter 2 is going to be much better, promise **

**Nicole xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle's POV**

I was waiting at the bus stop, it was so freezing in South Park. Even Cartmen was wherein gloves and he was used to this weather. "Did you guys do the maths homework?" Stan asked everyone, with an edge off worry to his voice. "Oh, did you do the maths homework?" I asked him, smirking at the idea of him acting as if he was the bad guy of the school. "Nah got better things to do." I lifted up my arms, in a defensive position. "Whoa, looks like we got a Bad-Ass over here!" I said, teasing him.

"No, But we have got a Fat-Ass." He replied, and we all looked at Cartmen, laughing. "Shut the hell up, Stan. I ordered a salad from McDonalds once" He said, proudly, I couldn't help but joining in on their teasing. "Oh, a salad? From McDonalds? Tell me more 'bout how you care for you heath!" My voice was dripping with obvious sarcasm, everyone but Cartmen started sniggering. "FUCK YOU GUYS!" He screamed.

I smiled, I didn't think he'd be that bothered about a God-Damn joke. "Fuck you!" He pointed to me, "Fuck you!" He pointed to Kenny, "Fuck you!" He pointed to Stan, "And FUUUUUUCKKKK YOU!" He pointed to Kyle, screaming then left. I moved closer to the boys to fill in the huge gap Cartmen left. "But...school." I simply said. "Forget 'bout it, he always does this, then manages to get to school." Kyle said I gave him a odd look. "...But...How..." Stan smiled. "You'd be surprised how many strange things happen in this town, any of us could do it and we'd manage to get there on time, but if Cartmen pulled the same stunt like that in another town I really doubt it" Stan explained, I smiled and nodded, happily. "Ya know what? I think I'm gonna like it in this town" I smirked, and so did they.

The school bus arrived and I had no idea where to sit, Kenny sat with some weird kid called Butters. Stan and Kyle sat together, and I was just going to sit by myself. I nodded, Yeah, that'd be normal, I'm new so I won't look like a loner. I was going to sit by myself when I heard a voice "Hey, are you the new girl?" She asked. "Emm, yeah." I replied, confused by her friendliness. "Sit down by me, I'm in your class, everyone's so excited to meeting you!" I smiled and sat next to the girl, she was so pretty, I loved her vibrant Strawberry Blond hair, that took on a natural glow. Her skin was pale, but more tanned than mine, and her smile was sweet.

"So, what's your name?" She asked when the bus started moving again. "Belle, yours?" "Dani, short for Danielle" I smiled. "Really? My name's short for Arabelle, but I hate Arabelle, so people either call me Arrie or Belle, but I prefer Belle" I told her. "Eh, I guess I like Dani. So..." She said, hoping for the silence not to overtake us. "Knock, Knock" She said, I smiled, and hoping it wouldn't be a lame joke "Who's there?" "Daisy?" She replied in a cheerful voice "Daisy, who?" I asked actually wanting to hear the end of the joke. "Day-see me ROLLING" We both couldn't hide our laughs. Obviously we both familiar with the song, 'Ridin Dirty'

"So, what're the kids like in this school...?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous, being nervous makes people know your fear, and I've learnt from the Home, **NEVER** show your fear. "I dunno- just been here a day, and they seem friendly enough, I've already made mates, but I don't really know them." I smiled. "Would you introduce me to you mates?" She nodded. "Course"

"So, you have to stand up and introduce yourself to everyone" The teacher said I smiled, trying to not to act shy. "I'm Belle. Just been adopted. S'all you guys need to know." I said, knowing the mysterious thing will interest people, didn't wanna seem _too _friendly, did I? "Okay, then, so does any questions for Belle?" The teacher asked, in a bored tone. A girl spoke out, "Hey, I'm Bebe, wanna have lunch with us?" I smirked, plan working, "Oh, that'd be cool" I tried not to sound excited.

"Any other questions?" He asked. Then Cartmen put his hand up, "Urrgg. What is it, Cartmen." "Why do you think it would be ok to call me Fat Ass?" He said, clearly pissed at me. "Shut the hell up , Cartmen, seriously who doesn't think it's ok to call you Fat Ass?" Wendy, A girl I met before class snapped. Mr Garrison got annoyed. "Calm down. Belle, go site next to Clyde" I gave a confused look, but Clyde waved. "Hey, this' me, I hope we can talk about more" He said with a wink. Sadly, the desks were double, meant to fit two people, so I had to sit right next to him.

I saw girls look at me and give me signals, but I had no Idea what they were talking about. "Can I have a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" He said with a wink, what a pathetic weirdo. Out of all the guys who decided to flirt with me, he had the worse pick-up line. "I don't usually carry a photo of me like self obsessed twerps..." I was so annoyed with guys who keep trying to hit on girls. Later, while Mr Garrison was talking, I got a paper plane, and opened it to reveal a messege.

Be nice to him, his dad owns a shoe stor, if you go out with him you may get free shoe's!

LOVE BEBE

I was so confused, they actually think I'm a gold digger I looked at Bebe, smiled, but shook my head, she gave me a confused glance but sighed- then shrugged, then smiled after, to say we were mates, and I could still sit with her at lunch. Which couldn't of come fast enough, me and Dani sat with Bebe and her friends, Wendy was my favourite.

"So, you have the unfortunate of living with...Cartmen?" All the girls shivered, even me, but Dani didn't...she didn't even know him. I looked at Heidi Turner, the girl who stated my...situation with Cartmen. "Yeah, it's horrible, Cartmen is so annoying. I mean, I kinda wish I wasn't even adopted." I admitted, hoping they wouldn't judge me. "Aww, I feel so sorry for you!" Tammy said. Wendy joined in. "He does the most annoying things, one time he said I was a smurf killer, one thing led to another and Butter's peed on my door" We all broke into laughter and even Wendy started laughing. "Are the other guys ok though?" Dani asked, curiously. I answered that question, since I've known them the longest "Well, we didn't have the best start, but when I went out of my room, we became friends, ish...Well they're better than Cartmen." "Much better." Bebe agreed, then we started giggling, again.

**Stan POV**

"Look at them, giggling." My tone was blank, and annoyed. "What do you think they're on about?" Kyle asked, hoping that we'd have the slightest clue what they were on about. "Maybe us..." Kenny said, in his normal muffled voice, that we were so used to, we all understood. "Why the hell would she talk 'bout any of you retards?" Cartmen said, harshly. "Better us than a fat ass!" Kyle told him. "Say what you want Kyhl, but I asked my mum what she thought and she said I was just big boned." I merely laughed. "Dude, you have bigger tits than the girls in this school" I told him, bluntly.

"Don't mess with me, Stan, remember Scott Tenorman?" We all cringed, except for Cartmen, remembering how shockingly evil Cartmen could actually be so evil. We all agreed not to piss Cartmen off ever again, but that promise was quickly Brocken the next day, when Cartmen called Kyle a stupid Jew. "Whatever" I said, not really caring. "So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Kyle asked. "Burn some stupid gingers!" "NO" We all said, replying to Cartmen's outrageous idea.

"The new girls ginger, and I like her" We all knew Kenny was talking about Dani. Cartmen rolled his eyes "No Kenny, she has no freckles, or real ginger hair, she is Strawberry blond, meaning she has 3 quarter's of a soul!" He declared, confidently. "How'd you figure that out?" I asked, wondering where the hell that came from. "Ginger's have no souls, Gingers without freckles have half a soul, so Strawberry Blonds have 3 quarters of a soul." We all grunted. "Fuck this bullshit." Kyle said bluntly, we all left the table, leaving the Fat Ass alone.

After school we were all arguing, there Belle was- waiting for the bus with Dani. Giggling. Damn, why do girls always have to giggle? Then when us guys ask what they were laughing 'bout they either giggle even more or just say "Nothing.". "You do it!" Kyle said, snapping me out of my daydream. "No, why should I? You go do it!" "No Jack Ass. _You_ go do it...or if you don't want to her to hang round with us at all..." "You're more bothered than me!" "...FINE" He admitted defeat

Me, Kenny and Kyle walked up to her and Dani, still giggling, damn were the giggles meant to be intimidating? "Hey, Belle, I was...um I was wondering if you, if you errr, wanted to walk home with us?" He asked shyly. Then Kenny spoke up. "Hey, Dani, wanna catch the bus while these guys walk?" Well, Kenny was more confident than Kyle. "Pardon?" Dani asked, politely, knowing the sentence was aimed at her. I almost forgot how hard it was for others to understand Kenny, but it was understandable. He repeated, in the same muffled voice. She gave him another confused look, I thought it was time for me to step in. "HE SAID-" But Kenny interrupted me, taking his...his...hood off! "I asked if you'd like to just catch the bus, straight home with me, while these guys go shopping and stuff walking home?" Dani blushed, sweetly, then giggled. "Yeah, I'd love to, Kenny" She told him, in the most cutest way I've seen in ages. "Well, what 'bout you, Belle?"

The questioned I asked seemed to snap everyone back into reality, we were all so shocked that Kenny took his hood of...for a _girl?_ A girl he barely knew? Hardly anyone had the privilege of seeing his cool shaggy, blond hair. He must really like this one, either that or he's drunk? No, obviously he wasn't, I've never even seen him have alcohol. "I don't know, where's Cartmen?" Belle asked curiously replying to the question, to be honest, I had no idea where Cartmen was. He might of gone home, but the most likely reason was he got detention, yeah, usually he walked home and messed round shopping or playing with us...he only didn't when he was kept behind after school. Kyle must have come to the exact same conclusion because the first thing Kyle said was, "I don't know, a detention, maybe? Anyway, you in?" He asked, trying to convince her.

"Just go, Belle!" Dani insisted, Dani must want to be alone with Kenny, and Kenny must want to be alone with Dani, so if Belle went with us, then everyone would be happy right? Hopefully including Belle. She nodded, then smiled "Yeah, I'll go"

As we're walking, talking and shopping I had to think to myself, I can't believe I said that STUPID pick up line yesterday, she obviously didn't appreciate it that much..."Ahaha, Kyle, your hair is so curly, I'm actually jealous" I heard Belle say. I thought about what she could've meant, then it hit me. Kyle took off his hat? He hates his hair, and she...likes it? What crazy- girl is attracted to his hair, one of his only flaws? Obviously she is a unique person, I'll give her that, but, how unique IS she? And if she likes Kyle's hair...will she ever be attracted to him, instead of me?

**Belle's POV**

Iwas wonderstruck, dancing round my room all alone, I didn't care if Cartmen saw me, I had the best day of my life. Kyle was so amazing, and so was Stan...when we were shopping we constantly joked about weird and crazy things, they told me the best story's of when they were little and the most funniest things they do...apparently they always have adventures, like every day! I smiled, what else could I do? Suddenly I heard the sound of 'Call Me Maybe' my ringtone. I had a text from Dani, I wonder what was up?

_Omg! Kenny was so amazing, went to the park after the bus ride x_

**Hey, Dani! So wat did u do there? ;) xx**

_Welll... x_

I frowned at her vague reply, I could imagine her blushing at my question, and not wanting to lie, but embarrised by the truth. I decided to push for a real response.

**C'mon, Dani! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Fine. X_

**Well, what did u do? Xx**

_We kissed x_

I froze, I expected her to do something but they kissed? I squealed with excitement! Maybe they'd go out, maybe everything will be amazing for my new best friend. "CARTMEN! BELLE! DINNER!" Liane screamed, I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs, wondering how much Fat Ass will eat tonight...

**Okay, So an exciting Idea came to me for next chapter last night, when I was thinking how weak Cartmen was portrayed (since he didn't really respond to being called Fat Ass...) the next chapter's going to be ALLOT more funny, exciting, and it will show a little evilness of Cartmen ;) **

**And, I'd like to take the chance to say thanks to ALL the people who reviewed! It makes me like updating, so I update faster, anyway...I may have the next chapter up today- it'll be hard work but I'm excited 'bout this next chapter, and if enough people want it today...then why not?**

**Nicole xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, so I usually don't like doing Authors notes at the beginning of Chapters, but I noticed that the 2****nd**** Chapter didn't get as much of a positive reaction as the 1****st**** Chapter...I was just wondering if anyone could tell me what was better on the 1****st**** Chapter, Cause I worked as hard on the 2****nd**** Chapter (Maybe even harder!) as the 1****st****. So if you could tell me what's good about the story, and what's bad I'd REALLY appreciate it, because if you don't, I'm blind. And this story's for you the readers, so don't be nervous to speak up . I'd love you to do that, read, review and if you like it...follow the story? Because, I hate being blind when it comes to writing, all I know is people don't like it as much as the 1****st**** Chapter. Anyway...I'm not going to carry on with the rant and let you all read, THANKS FOR READING THIS!**

**Kyle POV**

I'd just got back from shopping with Belle, and I had the best time I've had in ages...it was amazing. If only we went out. We'd be out all the time having laughs together, it'd be so fun. But how do I get her to notice me, was the aching thought in my head. But then a thought popped into my mind, out of nowhere, but it was completely insane, as crazy as crazy could ever be. And stupid, got to mention stupid. It was 6:00pm, usually Cartmens mum makes diner round this time, and I'm sure Belle said something about going out with Wendy, Bebe and Dani at seven.

If I managed to catch Cartmen while Belle was out, then I could talk to him 'bout it, I know I shouldn't trust Cartmen of all people for advice, but...worth a shot, right?

It was 7:25, Belle must surely be out by now, with her mates. I was at Cartmens door, arguing with myself "Don't be so God Damn STUPID Kyle!" I told myself. "Just leave, right now! It's not worth it" But I had to knock, you only live once, right? "Urrg, what is it, Kyle?" Cartmen asked, standing on the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "I need advice, on Belle..." I stated, no fear in my voice was shown, at least...I couldn't hear any fear in my own voice. What he heard was a complete mystery to me. He replied, a little confused.

"How am I supposed to know what she likes?" He asked me. "YOU LIVE WITH HER, JACKASS!" I almost screamed at him. Then an evil smirk formed on his face, oh God Damn it. He's come up with an evil plan, I could tell. "Yes...Yes that is true, please, step into my office." I rolled my eyes "You don't have an office. This is your house." I said bluntly, trying to hide my confusion. "Hey! Do you want my help or not, you stupid Jew!" He spat at me, clearly annoyed. I figured it wasn't a good Idea to annoy him even further, so I simply stepped in and closed the door behind me. Cartmen lead me up to his room and we sat down on his bed. "So, I don't know her that much Kahl" Cartmen started, dramatically.

"So you lead me up here, for nothing?" I gave him a killer glare. "No! Of course I didn't!" Cartmen declared, defensively. I narrowed my eyes, evilly, "Oh, so what CAN you do then?" I asked him, hoping he could do something useful. "Well, Kahl, my general advice with girls is to be noticed, get noticed as much as you can. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad attention. As long as it's attention!" Cartmen told me, I honestly doubted that...since when has Cartmen ever had experience with girls? I asked myself, confused from where he got the idea from. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind..." I told him, leaving his room, hoping his suggestion wouldn't lead into a plan.

"Oh, no Kahl, don't leave now...I have a plan." No. Not another 'Cartmen Plan' Which usually ends with one of us, including Cartmen, being grounded...or it going really well and us getting away, scot free! But maybe this wasn't a plan...maybe it was just him setting me up. A small voice in my mind told me, urging me not to ask him what he had in mind, but it was too tempting, much too temping...he could be genuinely trying to help me. I walked back into his room, and sat down on his bed again. "What's the plan Cartmen? I'm not saying we'll actually do it. But I may wanna hear, in case it's an amazing flawless plan.

"So, you hide in the bushes outside my house, at midnight I will let you in, since she usually falls asleep at 11:30. I have green dye in my room, we dye her designer shoes, and hide half her clothes round the house, and you feel so kind you help her find her clothes tomorrow, and you just happen to have dye remover in your house, because of your sister so her shoes are back to normal and she'll never know it's you." God Damn it. That plan was good, I didn't even see any flaws in that plan, Belle would fall for me for sure if I did that, wouldn't she? I would seem so selfless; why not give one of Cartmens ideas a try? It wouldn't hurt anyone. But I had to find some kind of flaw in his perfect plan. "Well, err, where do I get the dye remover for the shoes?" I asked curiously, making Fat Ass get up and look through his draws, then passed me an oversized bottle. "That's the remover. Now, leave, and start hiding in the bushes at ten to midnight. I'll text you when I'm about to let you in." "Wait...what about your mum. And Belle! What if they wake up? And what if they see or hear me?" Cartmen shrugged. "Mum's staying in another town tonight, on a business trip. Belle's the heaviest sleeper I've ever seen..." I nodded, and as I was walking out I turned to Cartmen, "Oh, Cartmen?" "Yes, Kahl?" He asked, awaiting my response. "Thanks" I told him gratefully. "Any time, Kahl. Just don't screw this up you stupid Jew." We both smiled, this may be a great friendship.

"Damn, it's cold." I muttered to myself. This was going to be the longest four minutes of my life. I was already out there for six whole minutes, I never knew how hard it was standing out there in the cold, while the stars are looking down on you. I imagined the stars in the sky, red balls of fire, GOD DAMN IT! I'D KILL TO BE A STAR RIGHT NOW! I thought angrily to myself, I got a text quickly enough though.

**I'm 'bout to let you in**

I sighed in relief, then ran up to the door being careful not to make much noise. I was standing there for 5 seconds (Yes, I counted) before Cartmen opened the door. "C'mon in, Kahl...We have **ALLOT** of work to do" Cartmen told me, to be honest I was excited, the risk was going to be fun, adrenaline rushed to be and I smirked.

Nothing I can't handle.

I thought to myself. When I went in Cartmen threw me the dye. "So, you go do the shoes and I'll get started on the clothes." I nodded at Cartmen. It was kind of cool how we could be mates over this, and we hadn't argued once about pointless things. I walked into her room, and saw a peaceful Belle. I swore that she was smiling in her sleep, then I imagined her shock when she woke up in the morning to find...emm...what me and Cartmen may have done. I tried to shake the image outta my mind. I had a job to do.

"Pstt." I heard Cartmen say, I tried to ignore him, and focus on finding them designer shoes he was on about. "PSTT" Cartmen said louder than before "God Damn it, Kahl, do ya want me to shout, and wake Belle up, 'cuz God-Damn it, I WILL!" Cartmen told me, which quickly drew my attention into him. "What is it?" I asked. Then he started pointing to the wardrobe, I quickly understood what he meant. The shoes were in the wardrobe. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak. I saw a bunch of shoes at the bottom of it, then he pointed to the glossy trainers in the middle, that weren't meant for sport and practical use, but made for style and fashion. To be honest **any **girl would fall in love with them, but I'm just a guy.

I took the dye and carefully made them pretty shoes a repulsive green, not feeling bad at all about it because Fat Ass gave me the dye remover, which I tested out to check if it worked before I arrived, and it was as if the T-Shirt was never sprayed with the only pink dye I could find at my house. Then me and Cartmen took as many clothes as we could, leaving half in her wardrobe. I hid all of the clothes I had behind the sofa, under Liane's bed, in random drawers in the kitchen, some scatted in safe hiding places in her room and as many other spots as I could possibly think of.

I walked out of Cartmens house in the early hour of 2 in the morning, satisfied that everything would be okay in the afternoon, when I 'helped her'. This plan would go better than I thought.

**Belle's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning, and had cereal because Liane wasn't there to make her normal Bacon and eggs, and wouldn't be for another week. I hate these business trips, being alone with Catmen's hell. Cartmen was in his PJ's like me. "No, you're going to hell." I told him, we were both laughing about who'll end up going to hell. "No you will." "No, you." "No, you." I rolled my eyes "Whatever, I'm gonna go get changed."

I skipped upstairs, happily. What would I where today...T-Shirt? Nah, what about something retro? I had this amazing black and white day time retro dress. That'd look great today, I opened my wardrobe to see the horror. Half my clothes...were...GONE? And my good trainers, DEGIGNER TRAINERS were a horrid **GREEN! **"CARTMEN GET YOUR FAT ASS HERE! **NOW!" **He came up to my room, looking innocent. "I know what you're thinking, Belle, but it wasn't me! I tried to stop it happening!" I narrowed my eyes, wondering how he knew what I was going to say.

"Listen, Kahl decided to do all this to get your attention!" Cartmen tried to convince me. "Oh, my dear brother Cartmen" I said, as sarcastically I could. "I don't believe you were innocent in all this for a second, you know I'll get to the truth" I leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "Of how you manipulated Kyle. Whether you like it, or not" Then I smirked. "Whatever, Belle, but believe me, this time I did no manipulation." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, ok, now can you go? Need to get changed." I told him.

The more I thought about it, the more pissed I was at Kyle, but I had a little...bit of a crush on Kyle, did that even make sense? I was complaining to Wendy about the problem, "How do I find out the truth, Wends?" I asked her. She gave me a smile, "I have an idea, it'll be so fun! The class hasn't had court trials for ages now?" "Court...?" I asked her confused. "Court Trials are where we have a court case, organised by the girls, we have a jury, judge, lawyers and everything!" Wendy said while walking up to Bebe and Dani.

"Guess what Bebe!" Wendy almost squealed. "What's up Wendy?" "We're gonna have COURT TRIALS!" Wendy said, excited, while I smiles...maybe I will have a great day after all.

**A/N SORRY! 2 Author's notes in one chapter isn't cool, but I just wanted to say that this isn't the exciting chapter I was looking forward too, this is the build up...and it wasn't yesterday, but the new chapter WILL be up 1****st**** thing tomorrow...maybe even sooner and sorry for the rant I had at the beginning...but I need feedback, please? Anyway, gotta go get started on the next chapter!**

**Nicole xx **


End file.
